Moonless
by KiraL-Demon
Summary: Werewolves, Vampires, humans, The Volturi, abandonment, and best friends. What happens when all this just slams in your face and now just knowing your past? Used to be Holey Bellington now Danialle Elizabeth Nigh finds help where she least expects it.
1. Uncovering

I had never really expected that my two best friends would be my sisters. I was just a human

when things began to get weird. Kara, one of them, was always missing schools days at a time.

It was like the time when my other friend was missing school for about two months. They was

hesitant every time I asked them about it but every time they had the same answer, "Things just

came up." Deanne changed not in the way where people would question but still somehow

different. It seemed like every time we spoke she would be careful of what she said. Then

we was in the Science Lab we accidentally touched and her hand was like ice. She

immediately pulled away. For the rest of the class she was like stone and didn't move. The

only thing she done was blink.

Kara showed up to school one day. She was distant from every body and the only one

she talked to was Deanne. I tried to talk to her but she would see me and walk away.

At lunch I sat with my other friends, but the whole time they was staring at me. After lunch

I walked by Kara and Deanne, what I saw was not like anything. I saw a blonde who had

not a single imperfection on her face. Her hair was curly at the end and was like the

the sun had came down on her hair. The other girl was brown headed with straight but

signs of curl if you look hard enough. As like the other one their was not I single imperfection.

Both of their eyes was a dark beautiful green and had black tint to it.

I was like in a trance, and I don't know how I kept moving. The other students did not stare

are look back. They acted like they were just other people. It was then that I realized that

every time I saw them something was different. I had not a single clue of what was going on.

Then I remembered what happened in the Science Lab when I was partners with Deanne.

By the time I fully realized that something was wrong, I was at my car. When I got inside I

just sat there thinking over and over _What is going on?_ I jumped when my phone went off.

When I finally came to my senses, I looked at the caller I.D. Usually my phone

doesn't keep ringing and I really did not plan to answer. It said nothing but Nigh.

I had a deep feeling that this name was somehow important. Before I could answer they had

already hung up. It was like I was going out of my mind, I couldn't think straight, and every

time I would even think about talking to Deanne and Kara I would just feel afraid. When I got

home again there was another surprise. Nobody was home and occurred to me that the friends

I was staying with never came to school. I read the note and it said they was meeting Kara and

Deanne. Then I started to think about how Kara and Deanne watched me like they was waiting for

something. Somehow with the things going on it was really not all that surprising. Finally,

exhausted from this crazy day I decided to just lay down and take a nap and was grateful that the

weekend was here. The next morning I went downstairs and yet there of course was another note but

did not look like Austin or Walker's handwriting. It said,

_**Sorry we were not there last night, we were with Kara and Deanne. Sorry again. Don't worry**_

_**though, we ere fine. Something came up. Hey, and promise us something. Don't feel like we abandoned**_

_**you, because you probably won't see us for a couple of weeks. It is of your good interest and Kara's.**_

_**Also, we are keeping a check on you, so don't pull anything thinking we won't know about it. DeAnne ,**_

_**Kara, Cody, D.J., and Austin, and us are who you're not going to see. Just giving you a heads up. ------------------**_

_**Austin and Walker**_

Wait. What did they mean it was of my good interest and Kara's? Is it Deanne and Kara who are supposed

to be watching me? Why wouldn't they be here? If they mean keep check like every once and a while,

then does that mean Kara and Deanne left? What the heck is happening? If only there wasn't so many

questions. Crap!!!! What is wrong with my head? God!!!!! Where is the dang Tylenol? Stupid headache.

"Holley, are you okay?" I heard the voice but it sounded faint like I was some place for away.

"Holley if you hear me then squeeze my hand." The voice was louder now, too loud. Why do I have this

awful taste in my mouth? It was like you wake up in the morning after you had threw your guts up all night.

Whoa! Wait. Did the voice just say get some blood from her to do some blood work? Why? Then something

poked me in the arm. Ow! God, did they have to do that when it was probably unnecessary. But I knew better

than to jerk up and try to hit him like I would. I waited for him to get through so I could ask what is going on and

where I am. He finally got through when suddenly I realized that we was in an ambulance. All of a sudden

something bright flashed into my eyes. "What the heck!" I shouted clearly aware of them staring at me.

"Miss, are you okay." said the voice again. I tried to sit up but I realized I was in a stretcher.

"I'm fine and what the freak am I doing here?"

"We got call saying that you was in your house unconscious." said the man.

The man was probably not having a good day the looks of it. He had black short hair that was in a mess

and an ambulance uniform on.

"Holley, I want you to tell me what happened. Anything that could explain you going unconscious or

any headaches, fatigue, or other stuff. Did you take drugs or any pills that you might be allergic to?"

said the man. That must be way he wanted my blood, so he can see any drugs or whatever.

"No, I don't take drugs and I haven't taken any pills recently. No, I haven't taken any pills that I should

be allergic to. Um….yeah, I was at my house, well my friends' and my house, when I got an awful

headache all of a sudden. And then I don't know what happened."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes."

"We are going to go ahead and take you to the hospital. The doctors are going to give you a cat scan

and some painkillers if you still have any kind of headache."


	2. The Meeting

It turns out nothing was wrong. The doctor said I was just under too much stress and gave me some sleeping pills to use at night. I know how sleeping pills can be addictive so I wasn't going to use them unless I haven't slept in days or something. Before my parents died, they did teach me a couple things. I was 13 and in 7th grade and in English somebody from the school office came down and gave me a note. It said, "We are sorry to inform you put your brother, mom, and dad got in a wreck while going to town and did not make it. You will be going home with Kara Thomas and you will go to where the parents pick you up. She has also been informed of this tragedy and aware she's to walk with you to parent pick-up. If you need to go home or in this case go ahead and go to Kara's house, you can tell your teacher and go to our office. We will send a note to Kara to go to her house with and call her parents to come up here. We are sorry we did not tell you in person, but we would like to tell you we send our prayers to them and you.-Barbara Stash. Office Secretary."

After I read that I showed it to the teacher and went back to my desk. Twenty minutes later the whole school new.

All my teachers sent their prayers as well as the students. When I got to parent pick-up it turns out that Deanne was also going home with Kara.

They both hugged me and said that if I needed to cry then go ahead, we understand. Only thing is I didn't shed a single tear.

I knew death happens and accidents and there is nothing you can do about it. Later on I found out that it was actually a drunk driver that hit them.

The drunk driver made it, but my family did not. His name was Miles Wiker.

After he got out of the hospital he went to jail. He claimed that he was at a party and somebody spiked the drinks, but they found him guilty.

So, now here I was at my friends' and my house unconscious, can't move, a lot of pain, and have no clue on what is happening.

This can't be good.

It was just a couple days from going back to school for Christmas break, that I got a call.

My cousin somehow said that their daughter had like these powers and saw one of my friends being tortured and raped by this group. After I got off the phone I went to bed and was paralyzed.

The pain was unbearable but I did not scream, because doing that only made it worse. I had only one thought going through my mind and it was, "Holy crap. What the heck is happening."

Then all of a sudden it went away.

It didn't happen again, but I know that I was in that state for at least 3 days. I had numerous headaches, fever, and puking after that, but I still went to school.

My skin started to get ice cold and my other friends would always ask my why. I just said that it was cold in my house and that it takes a couple of hours for my skin to warm up.

Yeah, not the best excuse but they bought it. I was fine after a couple of weeks but then I got another phone call.

One of them was from Nigh. I didn't pick up. Then the other one was from my cousin.

They said the said friend from before was going to kidnapped by the group called the Volturi. That they were mistaking her for me and what do I have I to do with it.

So, I took them seriously and went to where they said they were and put myself in front of them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl in my arms was slowly dying from blood loss and there was nothing I could do. But there was something I could do.

I slowly bent my head down to her neck, praying this would work. I was pretty sure she wouldn't forgive for what I am about to make her, but she can hate or try to kill me, I don't care. All I wanted for was her to stay alive and to stop her pain. Although this would require pain, but not like I or her had another choice.

My teeth gently touched the skin of her neck, and then whispered, "I know you will hate me and never forgive me. But I do have many more enemies. I can promise you this, if you do make it and you want to stay, I will take care of you. It is the least I can do for you. I'm sorry." Her blood was tempting enough but with it in my mouth it was unbearable.

I had bit down and heard her cry of pain, but I held her down. I stopped myself before I lost control, but the poison was still in her.

After she collapsed into unconsciousness, I picked her up and found a safe abandoned house. I slowly set her on the floor and dusted off one of the beds in the upstairs. I went back down, picked her, and set her on the bed.

I still had some money on me and I decide on weather or not to leave her and get some water, clothes, and some towels. At least I could do is take care of her until she wakes up through that immense pain.

I decided to go ahead and go into town and get some groceries. I walked down the street ignoring people's stares of some blood on my clothes. I found a little store and went in, got what I need, and went to the checking counter.

"Are you bleeding miss?" asked the cashier.

"No, it's actually paint. I have a job and I forgot to bring some extra clothes so I was getting some." I said. Good excuse.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry miss. Here let me ring this up." said the cashier.

"Thanks and don't worry about it." I said. Exactly how old do I look? I am only 16, I think. I guess I just act mature. I don't know. I let out a tired sigh, but kept it where the cashier wouldn't take notice.

"Here you go miss. $40 dollars." said the cashier. I fished out my wallet out. Think god I hid it.

I handed her the money and she handed me the bags.

"Thank you. Come again."

"You're welcome." I said walking out.

Again ignoring the stares and heading to the outskirts of town. Then, I ran as fast as I could, following my scent back the house. I was a vampire/werewolf or whatever so it didn't take long.

When I got there I quickly wiped the blood off her and put some new clothes on her. I guess her size by seeing comparing her to my. She was about 2 sizes above me so from then I guessed.

So now the headaches begin. I have been still having them but the constant pain for a few days and then it stops was gone.

"I'm a what!" yelled Julia. The one, just a few days ago, I had bitten.

"You. Are. A. Vampire." I said. There weren't enough words to describe how I feel right now.

"Prove it." said Julia. How could I prove this? Let her get near a human and tell her to drink his blood?

I think there has been enough drinking. I had all ready lost control on four humans and traumatized one. I do not anymore suspicions as to how the Volturi will find

find us.

I took out a glass that I had that had my blood in it, since I was remotely human and gave it to her.

She took it and smelt, but didn't drink it.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Whose blood is this?" asked Julia.

"Mine." said I, trying to not upset her anymore farther.

"Ho...Bu….Y….Why?" stuttered Julia.

"I cut my arm and put some of my blood in there, so when you wake up, you will believe me." I said explaining.

"But you are a vampire." argued Julia.

"Yes, and I am also a human and possibly werewolf."

"Would it sound crazy if I said? THIS IS SO FRIKIN' AWESOME!!!!!"

If I could sweat drop like in cartoons I would. Who would think this is awesome and why did she not attack me? Surely she is thirsty.

"Wait. Aren't you thirst?" I asked.

"…..How do you tell if you are thirst?" asked Julia.

"Your throat, it burns like it's been set afire. Which shouldn't my blood smell good to you?" I said.

"Oh. Then apparently I am thirsty. No, your blood doesn't smell good. It smells like, I don't know, but I wouldn't drink it." said Julia.

"Weird. Aren't you angry at me for making you a vampire? You do realize you drink human blood, don't age, and don't sleep." I said trying to explain things to her.

"No, I am not angry with you; you are the first person to actually care about me enough that you would do this. Don't age, I am cool with, I know that it is part of being a vampire. Don't sleep, sucks, but I can handle it. Drinking human blood, what can I do about that?" Julia then said.

"How can you be so cool about this? Drinking human blood isn't necessary, but with you being a newborn you are going to have a problem controlling your thirst. Also, my ability which I think is where I can see people's memories. I saw a vampire in one of the Volturi's memories and had found out that drinking enough animal blood you can control your thirst on humans. So, is proved by a vampire, Carlisle I believe." I said.

"I am cool with this because I didn't have anyone to begin with so it easy for me to let go. So, you are stuck with me and since you did create me, I think I could call you mom. That seems weird coming from my mouth. Animal's blood? Than let's go find some." said Julia.

"Fine, you can call me mom, but only because I know what you have been through. We need to get out of the city to get animal blood. Also, there is some things I need to explain."

"Explain away, but can we get the move on for some blood? My throat is killing me." said Julia.

I know the feeling all to well. It feels like there is a fire in you throat, burning and turning you throat to ashes.

"Of course, let's go." I said already walking away.

I officially have a daughter, for all intensive purposes, but still it's kind of weird.

I sighed. But it's her choice if she wants to stay or not and if she wants to see me as a mom, than I could at least be the mother she never had. Well theoretically.

I stopped running and looked back to see Julia with a confused look on her face.

I turned around and headed back to her.

"What is it?" I asked. She probably realized everything and it finally sunk in. Can't blame her.

"How do you run like that and how do you get animals blood?


End file.
